My Scabbard Academia
by Baelor77
Summary: Something strange happens in Avalon and Shirou and Arturia are reborn in the BnH Universe. They do what any Heroic Spirit would do, become Heroes again! Avalon!Shirou & Avalon!Arturia insert in the Boku no Hero storyline. Rated M to be sure. First chapter is only a prologue. ShirouxArturia. First fic.


Disclaimer: Author owns nothing, first chapter is only an introduction and also A.N at the end.

Darkness.

He was suspended, floating in darkness, nothing in his sight. He couldn't move his body because there was no body to move to begin with, only his consciousness surrounded by darkness.

"_Shirou,"_ A voice he knew too well resounded in the darkness_ "your order._" HER voice called to him, and suddenly darkness was no more. He was standing in the Ryuudou Temple, Saber standing in front of him with her battle dress on. A strange black blob of mud, surely spawned from the cursed grail, moved aggressively towards them. The strangest part was however that Excalibur nowhere to be seen.

He could only look at her back, he knew what he had to do, but destroying the Grail meant losing her. He couldn't afford to lose her again.

"_I cannot destroy it unless you order me to. Please use your last Command Seal_." Her voice seemed… off, like she wasn't taking the situation very seriously.

He looked quickly at the back of his hand, the last seal was there. His eyes went up again to stare at Saber. She had turned her head to look at his face, her eyes were filled with... amusement? No, he must be wrong. Saber wasn't one to found serious situations funny.

"_What is there to doubt Shirou? You already know how this ends._" She turned her body to look at him, her green eyes pierced his dark ones. She smiled, it wasn't a sad smile. It was one of naughtiness, the smile of one who found the current situation funny. "_Let's blast this damned Grail again to it's next life fast, you have to wake soon from your sleep._"

He closed his eyes, returning her a smirk of his had already noticed, this was one of his oldest memories. The day the war ended, the day his life acquired a purpose beyond becoming a hero.

" _I must be getting old, I didn't remember you being such a brat_." He closed the distance between the two of them, positioning himself at her side. "_Since Ilya doesn't seem to be here, mind if I help you blast that thing?_" He asked cocking his eyebrow while looking at her.

"_A brat you say… well I guess I don't really mind if it's you._" She poked at his side with her finger. "_Though, are you sure you can do it alone? Are you sure you don't need my help brat?_" She asked him, her words full of mirth .

"_Hmph_" He scoffed. "_It's been a long time since then, I'm not my weak self from then, and you know it._" Indeed, the war happened so long ago that he had already started forgetting. In the end it didn't matter, after all… "_I reached you, didn't I?_"

"_Hehe_..." A weak laugh escaped from her lips. "_That you did, even if you had me waiting for an eternity._" She responded with a bit of sadness in her voice.

He rolled his eyes. "_Well, forgive me if It took long, but getting in the Throne of Heroes is easier said than done._" He didn't let it end there. "_And let's not forget about getting to Avalon, which is in the Reverse Side of the World._"

"_Shirou,_" She interrupted him, her hand in front of him. "_We are wasting time, the enemy is in front of us._"

He locked eyes in his target, a gigantic blob of courses that was making his way towards them, flailing tendrils destroying everything in its vicinity. He looked at Saber, and then at her offering hand, taking it on his own hand. A gun's hammer was cocked in his mind as he closed his eyes.

"_**Trace On!**_"

His circuits flared alive as sword was taken out of his inner world. Traced in their grasp was the greatest Holy Sword, Excalibur. A Divine Construct that by all mundane means should be impossible to replicate, in the real world that is. They were in his dream at the moment, so tracing something like Excalibur was simple.

The sword thrummed with energy in their hands, ready to be used. There were no more words, both knew what to do.

While holding Excalibur with Saber he couldn't help but remember another memory from long ago, in a desperate moment against an overwhelming foe, he traced Caliburn and together he and Saber blasted the remaining lives of Berserker.

They raised Excalibur over their heads, sparing a brief moment to look at each other eyes. '_How odd._' thought a part of his brain, as light began concentrating in the blade. '_I remember being taller than her_' the train of thought was cut short as the sword finished charging. Both of them opened their mouths in synchrony, shouting the name of the sword.

"_**EX~**_"

With all they had and putting their backs on it, they brought the sword down firing the sword's beam of light forward.

"_**~CALIBUUUR!**_"

The light of promised victory burned everything in its path, the floor, the cursed grail and even the darkness of his dream.

As he woke from his dream he couldn't help but smile. Little did he know, that somewhere in the planet, across the ocean and far from Japan, a girl his age also woke from her dream with a smile.

_The day a certain boy and girl meet for the first time again, was coming sooner than any of them expected. _

A.N: Hey, did you like it? I had this idea for a long time in my head and I finally decided to try and write it. There aren't many fics on FatexBnH and I think there are none in FFn with both Shirou and Arturia at the same time.

I don't know how often I will update this, I'm doing this to practice English for the C1 lvl and for the lulz. Chapters will be longer

About the story, It is a reincarnation story with both Avalon!Shirou+Arturia reborn in the cannon BnH universe. About Quirks, they don't have any, they will pass their abilities as their quirks for Shirou UBW, and for Artoria… I'm not sure, should I give her only her Dragon Core? Caliburn+Excalibur+Ron+Invisible Air? I'm still unsure about her, so leave a comment and tell me what would you prefer. Next chapter will be an introduction to the new life of Shirou.


End file.
